


Undercover

by kjanddean



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Eyeliner, M/M, Pre-Slash, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'mon, Babe! Just get your pretty ass in the car before you blow your cover!</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Damn it. My only condition was that Danno is not allowed to see me like this... apparently it was too much to ask. Wait - he thinks my ass is pretty?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I FINALLY colored and finished this...

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/115648365293/click-to-enlarge-undercover-as-a-hooker-cmon)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/49298.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/120117/120117_original.jpg)

[click HERE to enlarge](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/120117/120117_original.jpg)


End file.
